Wizard Rock From Mugglecast
by Padfoot1228
Summary: This is the song Andrew from Mugglecast made for the 70th episode Happy New Year!


_**Wizard rock, what's up with that stuff?**_

_**Andrew Sims here to show you the fluff **_

_**Podcasting Sundays, late afternoon**_

_**Talking Harry Potter like a wolf howling at the moon **_

_**Theories, discussion, more pickles, please!**_

**_Fans in the stands screaming on their knees_**

_**Our show got big, nobody thought it would**_

_**It was like the little train, the engine that could**_

_**Now please, here's the main even**_

_**It's my first single, so give me time to vent**_

_**People 'round the world listen to our show **_

**_We got many segments so let's give it a go_**

_**So I ask, who's the best Potter podcast around?**_

_**M-U-double G-L-E-C-A-S-and a T **_

_**We got to stop selling T-shirts, we're gonna sell underground**_

_**M-U-double G-L-E-C-A-S-and a T **_

_**It's really pretty funny, the fans say we're hot and smart**_

_**M-U-double G-L-E-C-A-S-and a T **_

_**Look out, you other podcasts, we're about to climb the chart!**_

_**M-U-double G-L-E-C-A-S-and a T**_

_**M-U-double G-L-E-C-A-S-and a T**_

_**We will start with news each and every week**_

_**Micah Tan the anchorman, making all the girls shriek**_

**_With laughter, I mean, this guy is really funny_**

_**Don't be buggin' him, though, he'll kill some purple bunnies**_

_**The announcements, hold up, let's skip those**_

_**I'll be the first to admit they should be disposed **_

_**Podcast Alley, vote once a month**_

**_There I said it once, now do it 'til your life's done_**

_**Let's get to the part we call the main discussion**_

_**It's catchy and intriguing, as is percussion **_

_**Sometimes we screw up on a fact or two **_

_**It's true, the fans knew, they often make a breakthrough **_

**_Speaking of fans we have listener rebuttals_**

_**Sent in via e-mail faster than the space shuttle**_

_**We love feedback, it's great to open and read**_

_**And now, let me ask you, are you ready to proceed?**_

_**So I ask, who's the best Potter podcast around?**_

_**M-U-double G-L-E-C-A-S-and a T**_

**_We got to stop selling T-shirts, huh, we're gonna sell underground_**

_**M-U-double G-L-E-C-A-S-and a T **_

_**It's really pretty funny, the fans say we're hot and smart **_

_**M-U-double G-L-E-C-A-S-and a T **_

_**Look out, you other podcasts, we're about to climb the chart! **_

_**M-U-double G-L-E-C-A-S-and a T **_

_**M-U-double G-L-E-C-A-S-and a T**_

_**E-mail, send it off to us**_

_**The rebuttals, feedback, complaints come by the bus**_

_**Load, day after day It makes my brain fry, so don't expect a reply**_

_**Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme a butterbeer**_

_**When Ben's got an issue with Potter, you better stand clear **_

_**Christianity, Emma Watson, ugh, Laura Mallory **_

_**Give it a rest, it's just a good story**_

_**I hate to speak its name, chapter-by-chapter**_

_**Going page by page analyzing what's after**_

**_Each and every letter, nothing is missed_**

_**Sadly, though, it made the MuggleCast reject list**_

_**1-218-20-MAGIC It's the number fans call with a question, don't make it tragic **_

_**Call right now, leave us a note**_

_**Don't make it something boring or we'll have your throat**_

**_So I ask, who's the best Potter podcast around?_**

_**M-U-double G-L-E-C-A-S-and a T **_

_**We got to stop selling T-shirts, huh, we're gonna sell underground**_

_**M-U-double G-L-E-C-A-S-and a T **_

_**It's really pretty funny, the fans say we're hot and smart**_

_**M-U-double G-L-E-C-A-S-and a T**_

**_Look out, you other podcasts, we're about to climb the chart!_**

_**M-U-double G-L-E-C-A-S-and a T **_

_**M-U-double G-L-E-C-A-S-and a T**_

_**This concludes my very first single**_

_**Podcasting finally has a catchy jingle**_

_**Hopin' this song puts wizard rock to a new level **_

**_I'm just prayin' Harry and the Potters don't wish me on the devil_**

_**Another year of MuggleCast just around the corner**_

_**We hope you'll be there through every last mourner**_

_**Not to mention the final book to open and read**_

**_Watch out, you other podcasts, are you ready to proceed?_**

_**M-U-double G-L-E-C-A-S-and a T**_


End file.
